


Unexplainable

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [51]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How is it that Kaiba knows all this</i> stuff <i>and be so experienced and yet have no previous experience at all?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexplainable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/)
> 
> Challenge Name and Number: #069, Magic
> 
> Un-posted on the community as it is gratuitous porn, and they're probably hate me more than they already do.  
> *dramatic*
> 
> Thought I'd also play around with the fact that the challenge number is "69".

It makes NO sense, Joey thinks. He's completely baffled.

How is it that Kaiba knows all this _stuff_ and be so experienced and yet have no previous experience at all? How is it that he was actually a virgin before he met Joey?

It must be magic, Joey concludes. It's all he can come up with. It's too perfect. He's too perfect.

Or maybe Kaiba is just really good at research?

Magic hands, magic mouth.

And oh god, the things he can do with his tongue--! 

You can't learn _that_ from a porno. 

It's really not fair. 

He'd like to repay Kaiba somehow, but it's nowhere as good as what Kaiba could do.

But he tries anyway -- can't knock him for not trying. Down on his knees on the side of their bed, he tries to swallow Kaiba whole. 

God, even his cock is perfect. It's quite annoying, really.

However, the gasps and moans make it all worth it. In his concentration, he doesn't notice Kaiba moving, sliding him backwards, until he's on the floor, yet somehow still staying inside Joey's deliciously warm mouth.

Gently pushing the blond onto his side, Kaiba turns around and unzips Joey's pants, pulling out the hard cock to free it from its confines.

Then Kaiba descends onto Joey and soon they're both sucking each other off. It's almost too much for Joey. He's able to hold on for a little while, but in the end he succumbs to the talented tongue and comes into Kaiba's waiting mouth. In a daze, he works harder and Kaiba has to pull out for a while, holding onto Joey's thighs, come dripping out of his mouth. 

He grunts and then he's gone as well.

Joey rests his head awkwardly on one of Kaiba's thighs and grins down at him. Kaiba grins right back at him.


End file.
